


EreJean Week 2016

by Bittodeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Erejean Week, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts are:<br/>1 - Aries<br/>2 - Canonverse<br/>3 - Music<br/>4 - Monster<br/>5 - Similarities/Differences.<br/>6 - Sports<br/>7 - Meeting the Parents<br/>8 - Bath/Shower<br/>9 - Confession</p><p>Rated M because of some NSFW chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aries

**Author's Note:**

> Do expect weird things from me. Heartbreaking things. Cute things. Be prepared for everything.

Daily GayScope: Aries  
March 25, 2016  
Your virility could be put to the test today. A big daddy with a dominant personality could swagger into your life, and you'll suddenly feel like a little boy. But be a man and rise to the occasion today. Little boys can grow up real fast.

 

Jean rose his eyes to watch Eren who was groggily trying to feed himself some cornflakes and chuckled. This, a “big daddy”? More like a big baby, yes. He unlogged from the computer and, pushing his glasses up his nose, snuggled against Eren’s back. He was, as always, comfortably warm. Then he remembered. Eren was also an Aries, technically. Which meant _he_ could be the “dominant personality.” With a grin, he pecked Eren’s cheek and heard him groan.

“Jeaaaan stop it.”  
“C’mon you big baby”, he said as he sat down next to him. “Daddy will feed you.”

Eren flashed him dead-fish-eyes and continued munching his breakfast. He was definitely not awoken yet. Jean even wondered why he was up since it was Saturday and he could just have slept a bit more. But well, Eren rarely did things that seemed logical. The two-tone haired boy grabbed the spoon he held loosely, shoved it into the bowl and held it out. A defiant light appeared in Eren’s eyes. Finally, he was starting his engine. Opening his mouth, he let Jean feed him his whole breakfast, and then asked, now fully awoken:

“What was that for?”  
“Can’t I take care of my baby boy?” Jean asked with a smug face.

Eren pouted, but held out his arms to him with a mischievous glow in his eyes.

“Carry me to the bathroom, _Daddy_.”

This was going too far. Jean smiled and picked him up, propping him on his hip. He didn’t know what was going on anymore. He didn’t care. It was rare enough for Eren to let him take care of him and not go around grumbling about how “it wasn’t manly.” There was no way he would let go of this chance. He carried him to the bathroom and sit him on the sink, closing the door behind them and rolling up his sleeves before slowly undressing Eren, who didn’t move. He gently kissed his neck and ruffled his hair, before putting him in the bath.

“It’s cold”, Eren hissed.  
“I’ll warm you up.”

They stared at each other. Then, Jean bent and started to fill the bathtub with hot water, damping Eren at the same time. His hair lose all its volume and quickly blinded him, water drippling on his mouth and he _whined_. Jean looked at him. Never before he had seen him so defenceless. He had ended believing it wasn’t possible. Still, he kept to his role and gently soaped his boyfriend’s skin – it was so smooth, he was amazed each time he was able to touch it. He pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, rinsed the soap and grabbed a towel to dry him. He was ruffling his hair when Eren yawned and he couldn’t help but smile, stroking his cheek.

“You seem really tired, babe. Why don’t you go back to bed?”  
“Mmh don’t wanna”, Eren replied, leaning his head on his shoulder.  
“Even if I stay with you?” Jean asked, stroking his hair.  
“Only if you stay with me.”

Picking him up once more and absolutely not caring for clothes, Jean brought him to their bedroom and led beside him on the bed, pulling the covers over them after setting his glasses on the nightstand. Eren snuggled up against him and he circled his waist with his arms. Suddenly, there was a change in Eren’s eyes and he didn’t have time to pull away: his hand was in his pants, grabbing his dick and threatening to tighten. Eren looked really proud of himself when he looked at him and asked:

“Now what’s with all of this, _Daddy_?”

Jean gulped as he realized he was getting hard in Eren’s hand. No way. Eren’s grin grew wider and he gave a little squeeze.

“You like it when I call you that? _Daaaaddy?_ ”  
“ _Fuck_ , Eren, stop it!” Jean exclaimed, trying to pull away.  
“There’s no way I’ll stop, Daddy”, Eren said as he laughed whole-heartedly. He then grabbed Jean’s hair, pulled him in for a kiss – a long, sloppy kiss – as his other hand slowly stroke Jean and breathed: “Fuck me, Daddy.”

Jean growled and eagerly complied.

_But be a man and rise to the occasion today. Little boys can grow up real fast._


	2. Canonverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment after Historia became Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~actually I've been writing so much canonverse on them lately I was like "...eh. Guess I can make something cute for once~~

They were supposed to help everyone with the children, but the weather was too damn nice to just work, so Eren and Jean had snuck out and were laying in a nearby orchard. The sun reflected on apples and played in the leaves, everything was peaceful and quiet. Jean came closer and leaned against Eren shoulder. No one had found out about their relationship yet. Somehow, it was comforting: they couldn’t use their feelings against them. No one would think about threatening Jean to tame Eren. Playing the part of the rivals assured them some kind of security.

At first, of course, they genuinely detested each other. It was the reason why hiding worked so well. But when they were alone, like this… well, everything was different.

Eren suddenly rolled on top of Jean and smiled.

“What are you thinking about, Horseface?”

Jean slapped his side and laughed:

“You’d never understand, Suicidal Bastard.”

Eren leaned forward and nudged his chin, brushing his lips with his.

“C’mon, Jean!”

The young soldier grabbed Eren’s hair and roughly kissed him – it was kind of messy, they were still new to that touchy-feely thing and kissing was exactly the chaos you could expect from teenage boys. Jean looked away and sighed.

“I was thinking that being like this feels good. I was thinking that I could almost forget about Titans if I just laid here with you.”  
“Do you think you can?”  
“Forget about Titans?” Jean asked, staring at him. He closed his eyes, sighed and answered: “No. Never. You can’t forget something like that, and I can’t forget the blood I’ve got on my hands.”

Eren stroke his hair.

“When all of it will come to an end… I hope we can find some peace. Something like what we have now, but even better. Without fearing that death might be waiting at the corner.”  
“That would be nice”, Jean replied, closing his eyes once more. “Until then, we just have to take what we’re given, don’t we?”  
“And even more”, Eren grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips, staring at him sensually, “even more…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and everything !


	3. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is the guitarist of a famous band, and Jean is the singer. They have been together from the start, but Jean feels like Eren is slipping away from him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be cute. Isn't cute.

Eren pulled on his sleeveless jacket – the denim scratched his naked skin full of sun – and checked the chains hanging around his neck and on his torso. Pulled his jeans on his hips, adjusted his belt, kicked with his Doc Martens and, satisfied with his general appearance, verified his hair. He had a mohawk that was getting out of hand and he would soon need to do something. The problem was, Jean liked this hairstyle, providing him a grip on his head, and depriving him of this felt quite wrong. Grabbing his guitar, he turned to look at Jean.

As usual, he had his head in a bin, emptying his stomach. Stress didn’t do him good. Putting back his guitar, he walked over to his boyfriend and, an arm around his shoulders, he handed him a bottle of water. Jean was more bashful than him and wore a shirt under his black leather jacket, pushing him away when he started to fool around. Good boy turning bad. That was what loving Eren had made of him. Jean straightened up, wiped his mouth and drank. He was pale and his hands were trembling.

“Are you alright?” Eren asked.  
“Better”, Jean breathed.  
“Good. It’s our turn.”

A few seconds later, they appeared on stage under the loud cheering of the crowd. Being stars wasn’t easy. Jean didn’t know how Eren had managed to drag him there. Fame was tearing them apart, when they had been so close once. Still, Jean sung. He sung his slowly sinking love and the life he had thrown away for his love. He sung the passion that choked him, he sung the need he had for Eren, dreadful, deadly love. He sung how he had become a fallen angel for a green-eyed demon.

The curtain fell and Jean collapsed.

“I can’t take it anymore”, he breathed in a soft voice as Eren rushed to his side.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Can’t you see?” he asked, gripping Eren’s jacket tightly. “This is killing us. I’m losing you, Eren. I feel you sliding farther and farther each time. Let’s stop this before it is too late.”

Green eyes stared at him like he was saying nonsense. He pulled him closer.

“Please, Eren, please. Save us before it is too late.”  
“What do you want from me?” Eren asked in a harsh voice.  
“Flee with me. Save what remains of our love”, Jean said as he stood up.  
“We are not-”

Jean had leaped to grab a sharp thing – the remains of a broken glass – and held it against his tongue. There were tears spilling from his eyes and Eren froze, holding out a hand to him.

“If I – If I can’t sing anymore… We’ll go back to the way we were before, won’t we? Or am I not more important than your damn _music_?”  
“Jean, put this thing down.”  
“AM I NOT?” Jean yelled, desperate.  
“YOU ARE, NOW PUT THIS THING DOWN OR I’LL KICK YOUR ASS.”  
“No. Words, words, it’s always words with you. How can I believe you when you lied so much?”  
“Did I ever lie to you, Jean?” Eren asked in a soft voice, glaring daggers. “You want a proof? You want me to choose – music or you? Fine. This is not a choice. I know what’s most precious to me.”

Eren suddenly grabbed the guitar next to him and, lifting it above his head, smashed it on the ground. Several thousand dollars for love. This was not enough. Jean needed a proof, a proof he would have. Grounding his feet, he fisted his left hand the bad way – with the thumb over his palm – and punched the bricked wall with all his force. The sound was disgusting. The pain, horrible. His yells? Oh God, his yells echoed in the auditorium as he watched his broken hand, bones bent in strange ways and piercing his skin. He collapsed.

Jean rushed to his side, livid, and held his bloody hand.

“Why the hell did you do this?” he screamed, totally mad at him.  
“Because I love you”, Eren said with a smile, “and I will never let anything come between us. Do you understand? I chose you over music, because as much as I love it, it is you that I need.”  
“You dumbass”, Jean said as he cried even more, pulling him against him.  
“Well, the good side is you’re gonna have to feed me until it’s healed because you know I can’t do shit with my right hand”, Eren replied with a smile.  
“Dumbass”, Jean murmured once more, kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and everything.


	4. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hesitated between a vampire and a werewolf. Finally, I chose something else.

Eren woke up when he felt Jean sneak out of the bed. It was a full moon, and Jean always sneaked out on full moons. Eren didn’t know why. At first, he jokingly thought that “maybe he’s a werewolf”. But after half a year, he had reached his limits – well, his curiosity had. And if he wasn’t particularly gullible, he still believed in the creatures waiting out there to devour wandering men and lost soul. Silently, he got up, put on the bathrobe he had left hanging on a nearby chair and followed Jean’s steps.

The front door was open, the moon shining bright over the moor: the landscape was wonderful, and the star-filled sky looked like some other word. The eerie of the sight made him shiver, never before Ireland had gave him this intense feeling of magic. Jean was standing on the doorstep, naked, still hidden in the shadows. Eren hid when he started to move, his eyes widening as Jean slowly stepped into the moon light: his milky skin was slowly covered in black stripes, primal and seductive, and a thin, pointy tail appeared behind him. Two horns pointed out from his hair, long and slender, formidably sharp, but what caught his attention the most was the pair of wings opening on his back. Black, leathery, smooth wings that caught the breeze as Jean looked up to the moon.

Eren leaned forward more and hit the wall. The creature born from Jean’s body turned its head, golden glimmering eyes staring at him, sharp canines biting his lips. Realizing he was discovered, Eren stepped forward, with an admiring look on his face. The unworldly creature cowered, hiding behind its wings.

“Jean… Is that you?”

There was no answer. Eren stepped forward, coming closer to the trembling beast and kneeling beside it. Slowly, it parted its wings and looked at him. He held out a hand and cupped Jean’s face.

“You’re so beautiful”, he breathed slowly.  
“You… are not afraid?”  
“God look at you, you’re wonderful, Jean.”  
“There is nothing wonderful in a monster like me.”

Eren shook his head and then tilted it in question.

“What are you?”

Jean bit his lips and slowly stood up, his open wings hiding the moon behind him. He was taller than before, towering over him like the ungodly creature he was.

“I am a faery. An Un-Named creature from the Dark Court born from men’s desires.”

Eren slowly held out a hand to touch his skin, sliding over his chest to finally look back at him.

“My Jean, you’re so beautiful…”  
“Don’t you fear me? A creature of the Dark…”

Eren put a finger on his lips.

“You’ve never hurt me until now, but if it is really what you want…” He opened the bathrobe and let it slide on the ground. “Then take my heart, my body, my soul, everything. It’s yours.”

Jean huffed and ruffled his hair.

“You stupide mortal, that’s exactly the reason why I didn’t want you to discover my true nature.”

Eren was about to reply when the Dark Fey sealed his lips with a kiss, closing his wings on them and pulling him closer.

“My sweet mortal…” he whispered, hot breath brushing Eren’s skin. “Do you wish to follow me?”  
“Yes”, Eren answered, gripping his shoulders tightly.  
“Then you are mine”, Jean replied, sinking his sharp teeth in his skin.

Eren cried out as the creature gripped him tightly and slowly rose up in the sky. And Jean whispered promises of eternity to the mortal he had chased, hunted and finally loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, don't hesitate to live comments!


	5. Similarities/Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WWI AU where Jean and Eren knew each other before the war, were separated and are now on in the German Army, and one in the French Army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, the lyrics are from Hello by Adele.

_There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles_

 

Eren stared at the young French man facing him, bayonet in hand since he had managed to lose his rifle. He himself held a knife tightly in his hand, ready to stab him, the way he had stabbed countless young French men. It was a war, and in a war, you kill men. Still, he stopped his hand and stared. They were different, obviously. He was German, and the guy collapsed at his feet was French. Their uniforms claimed it. They were foes.

He held out his hand and helped him up, tugging him close to him. His fingers brushed his cheek, removing dirt. His eyes widened even more.

“Jean”, he murmured, inaudible in the thunder of war around them. “Jean!” he repeated, tugging him closer and passionately kissing him as the French soldier slid his arms around him.  
“Is this a dream? Am I dead?” Jean asked, staring at Eren’s green eyes.

There was an explosion nearby and they both collapsed in the trench, dirt falling on them and dirtying even more their already dirty uniforms. Death rattles pierced the air as they gripped each other tightly, afraid of losing each other once more.

 

_Hello from the other side_

 

They had been separated by the war, and were finally reunited by the same war – as enemies.

 

_I must have called a thousand times_

 

Eren pulled Jean in a calmer place – calmer meant corpses laying around them, both French and German. As quickly as he could in the bloodied, muddy earth, Jean took off his clothes and put on the teared German uniform Eren handed him – the poor guy who wore it before didn’t really need it anymore. They were nowhere near safe, but there was nowhere else to go.

 

_But when I call you never seem to be home_

 

Jean looked frightened and hazed. Eren grabbed him and shook him.

“Hey, Jean, stay with me, okay? Stay with me!”

 

_At least I can say that I've tried_

 

Jean looked up and smiled. His hand was covered in red – crimson, crimson, red, awful red – when he took it out of his side. Body pierced by the bayonet he had fallen on.

 

_And it's no secret that the both of us  
Are running out of time_

 

“I’m sorry, Eren. Seems like I won’t be able to meet you under the apple-tree.”  
“No, no Jean, you are stronger than this, aren’t you? You’ll make it out alive!”  
“Eren, listen.” Jean coughed – even more blood – and resumed, breathing heavily: “I love you.”

Eren’s eyes were filled with tears.

“Don’t say that now, you idiot! I wanted to say it first!”

Jean giggled.

“Sorry, Eren.”

 

_At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_


	6. Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artistic Ice-Skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ridiculous but I couldn't shake off the thought, so yeah. Here it goes.

Jean tightened the noose and hummed. He was ready to go. Slowly, he stepped on the ice. Then, he slid. It was natural. It was easy. It was what he liked. Artistic ice-skating. He had been ice-skating since he was a child, along with Eren, and they each won several competitions. Needless to say, their competition was the one that really mattered to them. The movements came naturally, his body bending exactly the way he wanted to make a perfect figure, sensual and etheric. Yes, he liked ice-skating;

He heard someone stepping on the ice and starting to slide and skilfully turned around. It was Eren, coming to him with a smile.

“That form was beautiful, Jean.”  
“Don’t even think about taking it from me.”  
“I wouldn’t”, Eren replied with a frown. “Listen, I thought about something… What do you think about duos?”

Jean frowned.

“I’d like to try but there’s no one of my level that I trust enough for this.”

Eren nodded.

“I thought the same thing, but… Jean, do you trust me?”

Jean stilled. He thought for a moment, and then smiled.

“As strange as it seems, I do.”  
“I trust you too. So, why don’t we enrol as a duo?”

Jean’s eyes widened.

“What, you and me?”  
“Yes, you and me, dumbass”, Eren replied with a laugh. “I think we can make something beautiful.”

Jean nodded. Why not, after all? They could try…

\--

 

They knew the moves. They knew the speed. They knew the way each other’s body moved ever so slightly. They knew each other better than they knew themselves. Moving in time. Moving together. Training together every day, they had made it perfect. Artistically perfect.  
So why was Jean’s heart beating like this when Eren’s hand gripped his waist?

 

\--

Concentration. The lights, the ice, the music, the moves. They knew everything. They had been perfect through their performance. Now came their most difficult figure. They stared at each other. The lift had to be perfect. Eren gripped Jean’s waist and suddenly he was flying, curving his back and trusting him completely. Rotation. Salute. The end.

They had been perfect.

Jean’s heart was beating fast. _If we win… If we win… If we win…_

“And the winners are Eren Jäger and Jean Kirstein!”

Jean almost collapsed under the shock and turned to Eren, who was smiling brightly. They jumped in each other’s arms, screeching hysterically. They had won.  
Once they were alone, they looked at each other and breathed deeply.

“Jean…”  
“Eren…”  
“I love you”, they said in unison.

They stared at each other with widened eyes, laughed. Yes, this was natural. After all, didn’t they knew each other the better? Slowly, Eren grabbed Jean’s hand and led him on the ice. Sliding slowly, side by side. Two halves of a same body.


	7. Meeting the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this one is a bit NSFW.

“Are you sure there is no one home?” Jean asked for the thirty-thousand time.  
“Told you, my parents met your Mom in the hyper, they are talking about the… fight we had the other day”, Eren said, giggling.

They hadn’t had a fight, in fact, they were savagely making-out in one of the supplies closet at school when Eren’s sister, Mikasa, had walked in on them. Since they had started their relationship by punching each other, she had automatically thought they were settling their scores and told it to Eren’s parents instead of hearing their explanation. They had managed to make out a convincing lie, but now that Mikasa, Carla and Grisha had met Jean’s mother, they wanted to talk about the constant fights between their sons as responsible parents.

That meant it was the ideal moment for Eren to bring Jean home and use the comfortable bed instead of fucking in the backseat of Jean’s car. He brought Jean to the first storey and pushed him in his room – the average room of a seventeen years old boy. Jean, reassured by his confident tone, grabbed his collar tightly and pulled him in for a rough kiss as Eren switched on the radio that blasted a summer hit. Sweaters – necessary in the beginning of autumn – went flying over their heads, shoes long gone, scattered in the hallway, and they collapsed on the bed. Jean let out a loud huff when Eren weighed on him, and the green-eyed boy braced himself and, leaning on his arms rather than on Jean, kissed him deeply as he rutted his hips against Jean’s, feeling both their hardness through their jeans.

They peeled off a second layer of clothes, remaining in their underwear as Eren opened the nightstand to grab condoms and the lube, all the while kissing heatedly and stroking each other like they could never get enough. Eren arranged the pillows and Jean laid against them, taking off his boxers and freeing his already leaking cock before folding and parting his legs. His boyfriend coated his fingers in lube and, gently brushing over the rim of his hole, smiled and kissed him. He had worked a finger inside of him and had just find the spot that made Jean’s back arch when the door flew open and they both jolted in surprise. Eren reacted first, grabbing a sweater and putting it on Jean’s hips without pulling his finger out.

In the doorway stood Carla, nowhere near ready for the idea that she could walk in on her son making-out with the infamous Jean Kirshtein. Needless to say she was shocked, but she reflexively closed the door and walked away. Eren sighed, hung his head and looked at Jean: the two-tone haired boy was all red and trembling, probably ready to throw a tantrum. However, he didn’t. Rather, he blushed even more and finally whispered a surprized:

“I came.”

Eren stared at him for a few seconds and, ceding to the nerves-racking atmosphere, burst out laughing. Jean hesitated a few seconds and finally followed him in a nervous laughter.

“Oh my God that was really embarrassing”, Eren finally said.

Jean nodded as they climbed off the bed, and cleaned himself off in the attending bathroom. A few minutes later, they were both clothed and presentable again. Getting out of the room was difficult. Appearing upstairs and having a full view on Carla, Grisha and Jean’s mom sitting in the living-room around a cup of tea was by far worse. The two boys blushed so hard they felt their cheeks burning as they went down the stairs, hand in hand. Eren could feel Jean trembling against him – was it another nervous laughter or was he about to break down? – and took matters into his hands.

“Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Jean Kirshtein. Mrs. Kirshtein, I am Eren Jäger, Jean’s boyfriend. Sorry for all the trouble and pleased to meet you.”

There was a silence. Grisha finally broke it.

“Well, we were gathered here to ask the two of you to get along better, but it seems we arrived after the battle.”  
“Just think to lock the door”, Jean’s mother said with a laugh.

They nodded, and never forgot again.


	8. Bath/Shower

“C’mon, Jean, stop it now!” Eren laughed, hands on his nape.  
“Never!” Jean replied as he pulled back Eren’s collar and threw a handful of snow in his clothes. “You’ll learn that you should never push me in the snow!” he yelled with a giggle, wet from head to toes, squirming and shivering as the snow melted against his skin.  
“But we were home, Jean, c’mon, stop it!” Eren said as he opened the door to the house Jean had inherited from his father once he turned eighteen, where they lived now.  
“Never!”

Eren turned around, grabbed Jean before he could make another snowball and pulled him in, silencing him with a kiss – it felt strange when both their lips were icy cold and their noses frozen, but the warmth they shared was beyond those futilities. When he broke the kiss, Eren looked at Jean and whispered:

“You put the clothes in the washing-machine and I run us a warm bath, is that okay with you?”

Jean nodded and started to take off his slowly freezing clothes, while Eren did the same. They laughed once they realized both of them were now freezing and fully naked in the entry, but it didn’t matter. Jean grabbed everything and strode to the washing-machine, putting everything in and launching it. Slowly, he stretched and then went to the bathroom. It was wonderfully hot in there, the big bathtub filled with warm water and two towels left to warm up on the side. The light was soft and Eren had opened a bottle of wine, settling it next to the two glasses by the bathtub. He was lighting small floating candles and Jean couldn’t help but smile. Even freezing, Eren was a helpless romantic and didn’t like to admit it. Well, it was partly why he had fallen for him.

Jean came closer and hugged him gently, kissing his shoulder. Eren jolted and cried out.

“Jean Kirstein, keep your frozen hands away from me!” he screeched.

Smiling mischievously, he ran his hands up his torso and on his chest, earning a shiver and a gasp. Eren managed to break away from him and crossed his arms, frowning.

“Climb into this bathtub before you become a snowman”, he said, and Jean willingly obeyed, sighing as he entered the warm water. Eren climbed in after him and lowered himself as well, enjoying the bliss of a warm bath after an afternoon in the snow. When he felt warm enough, he grabbed the bottle of wine and filled the two glasses, handing one to Jean and finally putting the floating candles on the water. Without a word, they relaxed in the warm water until even the memory of the cold had disappeared. Eren was dozing off, and Jean realized that maybe he was staring a bit too much to his boyfriend. Shrugging it off, he resumed his staring with a smile. Without a sound, he took off the candles and exited the bath, before grabbing Eren who was now sleeping soundly. He dried the both of them and carried him – with some difficulties, though he would never admit it – to their bed. Snuggling close to him, sharing their warmth. _This_ , he thought as he fell asleep, _this is happiness_.


	9. Confession

They were both sitting in the living-room. Eren had his eyes cast down, hands clasped together between his thighs. He was squirming uncomfortably. Jean was sitting in front of him, chewing his lips.

“I won’t get mad, babe, but you owe me the truth, don’t you think?”

Eren didn’t look up and didn’t answer. Jean sighed and kneeled in front of him, grabbing his hands and looking at him.

“Eren, tell me, please. I promise you, I won’t get mad.”

Eren looked away, his cheeks reddening. Jean sighed once more and grabbed his chin.

“Eren. I want to put an end to this now. If you don’t tell me the truth, I can promise you you’ll regret it. You’ll regret it dearly.” He breathed slowly. “You know how damn of a tease I can be”, he whispered next to his ear.

Eren finally looked up, breathing deeply.

“All right. It’s me. I ate the slice of cake you had kept. I got drunk last night and I ate it.”  
“You see, it wasn’t that difficult”, Jean replied soothingly, stroking his hair.  
“You’re not mad?”  
“I’m not mad. However…” He tilted his head and smiled wryly, “I think you can make up for this, can’t you?”

Eren nodded, blushing furiously. Yes, he could make up for the eaten cake. After all, confessing his fault wasn’t that difficult…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW YOU CAN IMAGINE WHAT HAPPENED AFTER *hysterical laugh*
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and I'm definitely in love with EreJean.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and/or visit my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com.


End file.
